


Fireflies

by RowanJay78



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fireflies, Forests, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Naveen-centric, bc i miss my wife, honestly not sure what to tag with, its just a sweet ficlet i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanJay78/pseuds/RowanJay78
Summary: Tiana and Naveen visit the forest every week or so. Tonight, they sit out amongst the trees, and watch the fireflies, and Naveen's attention is all focused on the wonderful woman sat next to him.
Relationships: Naveen/Tiana (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i wrote this as a little ficlet in response to a prompt on my discord server (fireflies) and i hope you enjoy it !! it was like midnight when i wrote it so please tell me for any errors i havent seen

The forest was especially beautiful at night. It was something Naveen had learnt long ago, and every time he revisited this place, the same statement still held true. Although it had seemed so dangerous in his frog form, there was something so alluring about the cool, damp air, the way the moonlight reflected on the leaves, and most importantly, the fireflies that surrounded the air above. They were always willing to put on a good show.

At risk of sounding corny, in his mind, Tiana was the true beauty of the forest. She blended in like a shadow to the shrubs, her eyes glistening among the dark. There was, decidedly, nothing that could catch his eye more than her.

“And what are you thinking about?” A voice interrupted his thoughts, coming directly from his person of interest. He felt an instinctive smile come on, any embarrassment of being caught staring was impossible for the prince, and instead thought of something that could somehow amount to a witty reply.

“I was thinking about my wife. Have you seen her? Beautiful hair, possibly the most hard-working princess you’d ever meet, and right now she looks absolutely lovely in her-”

He was cut off by his partner’s laugh, and in that moment, she was the only thing that mattered. She tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear, her face lighting up with an angelic smile. “Please, be quiet.” To his misfortune, she managed to swallow up her laughs with a sip from her drink.

Happy to oblige, he tried to tear his attention away from her, instead focusing on the cloud of fireflies. The couple had come to visit the forest and the fireflies every week or so. Whether it was to see Ray and Evangeline so clearly in the sky, or simply because they felt drawn to this place and those within it, they couldn’t be sure. They didn’t mind. 

Tiana interrupted his thoughts once again, her hand placed on his. It was only instinct that his own hand began to wrap itself around the other’s, and that they lay intertwined on their picnic blanket. And, of course, it was only natural that she would smoothly shuffle closer to him. 

He wasn’t even sure why he placed little excuses on their interactions. They were married, after all. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for a married couple to sit close together, or to hold hands, or even to kiss - but it didn’t change that he felt like the luckiest man alive just doing so. After his ego was knocked down a couple thousand pegs, it had been hard to accept that he was good enough for Tiana, but she always managed to convince him he was. She had the quality to make someone feel really, really special.

He felt even more special now, as she leaned upwards to give him a soft kiss. They had never been one for extravagance, despite how they might appear to others. Their tastes  were, most definitely, that of the sweet. There was nothing that felt better than just being close to one another, no matter what went on in the background. It was always just right.

“Naveen.”

She slowly broke away from the kiss, looking up into his eyes, and he hummed as a small response. “What’s wrong?” He couldn’t help but note that, despite their height difference, she always felt bigger than her body. Maybe, you could assume that her soul was simply too great to be contained. It spilled out over the edges, overflowing in such an elegant manner.

“That’s the thing. Nothing’s wrong.” She wore a certain smile on her face, one that made sure he knew she was being genuine with what she said. “Everything’s perfect.” He felt the hand that wrapped around his squeeze affectionately, and his overjoyed expression was unavoidable. 

“I love you.” It was three simple words, but it meant everything to him, no matter how many times he said it. When he had first said it, it had been a monumental moment for him, a move forward to take responsibility for his own feelings. Now, it was a reminder of everything important that they shared together.

Tiana’s smile spoke more than her words could convey, but she still responded with the four, standard words. “I love you, too.” It could have felt like they were the only people in the world in that moment, if it weren’t for the dreaded feeling that they were being watched. The fireflies, the bright lights that surrounded them, were guilty as charged - but at least, they could take a hint. Each firefly began to leave one by one, leaving nothing but the moonlight to light their surroundings. 

Her free hand slid up his arm, landing on his jaw, and she traced the lines of his face with her thumb. There was something so soothing about her touch, and he felt like it could be the only thing he felt forever, and he wouldn’t mind a bit. The space between them was closed, another kiss shared between the two of them, just as it had before.

A few seconds was all they needed for the unspoken message to get through, and they broke away, Tiana shuffling closer to him than she had been before. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and her waist, and her head leaned into his collar, and they were just comfortable. He didn’t mind how strands of her hair brushed against his chin, nor did she mind their drowsy, but cozy, silence. All was well.

It seemed the fireflies agreed, as when they felt their eyelids droop and their consciousness haze, they seeped into the air around them, providing their warm, comforting light once more. The trees were lit a warm yellow, and the night sky was a mixture of constellations and conversations. 

When they awoke, they would begin just another day. For this night, it was something unique. Nothing could spoil this moment, and nothing dared to try. 

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly hope u liked it !! pls tell me what u thought about it in the comments, id love to hear what ppl are thinking!!


End file.
